villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lucy the Slut
Lucy the Slut (also known as Lucy) is a puppet premiering in the Broadway Musical Avenue Q. Although she plays a minor role and has minimal lines, she is arguably the only real antagonist in the entire show. She is not featured for well over half the show, making her first appearance in her song Special, where she attempts to seduce the main character, Princeton, despite knowing in advance that Princeton was already in a loving comitted relationship with Kate Monster. Despite her attempts, it is implied that Princeton rejected her in favor for Kate. Appearance Lucy made her first appearance in Act I, where she was introduced as a segemend of a strip show at a local bar. Brian introduces her as the star of Girls Gone Wild Parts II, V, and VII immediately before she sings her song Special and delibertely seduces Princeton unsuccessfully. Lucy makes a later appearance at the end of the song There is Life Outside Your Apartment, where she again attempts to seduce Princeton, who is now recently broken-up with Kate. This time she succeeds in doing so, persuading Princeton to have sexual relations in his apartment, where Kate lives just next door. Kate sees them together and gets even more infuriated, much to Lucy's satisfaction. Lucy taunts Kate for her failed relationship which then directly leads into the song "The More You Ruv Someone". Despite this, Lucy is not featured in the song at all. After the aforementioned song, Kate Monster realizes that her hatred for Princeton only made her love him stronger and she decides to reconcile her rocky relationship with him. She writes Princeton a letter instructing him to meet her at their special place (which was at the top of the Empire State Building) and slips it underneath Princeton's door while he was in the shower at the time, unbeknownst to her. Lucy sees the letter and shreds it before Princeton could see it. Because of this, Princeton obviously was not able to go to the meeting place, which infuriated Kate Monster. In her fury, she tossed Princeton's lucky penny given to her by him in a previous song Fantasies Come True. This same penny happens to struck Lucy far below and she had a complete personality change as a result. She was now angelic, virginal, monogamous, and considers herself to be a "born-again Christian" Personality Lucy the Slut is very much tied to her title. She is very promiscuous, desirable, selfish, confident, and vixenish, while still not being completely downright evil. She seems to have a hatred for women, particuarly Kate who is Princeton's love interest, which is strange given her provocative and voluptuous nature. In many ways, Lucy's song Special defines her overall view of those around her. It's very clear, for example, that she "doesn't care who you are or what you say" so long as you have the ability to sexually satisfy her. This is especially apparent when she admittingly holds no regard for Princeton's drive to find his Purpose, insisting that all that Princeton needed was for someone, ideally her, to let her violate his body. Despite her treacherous and antagonistic actions, she was arguably redeemed in that she has turned into a self-proclaimed born-again Christian, although this new personality of hers was never shown. ''Special'' Despite being a minor character with minor appearances, Lucy the Slut has her very own song, which is coincidentally where she is first seen in the show. Trivia *Out of all the puppets, Lucy is by far the most antagonistic. *The character is likely named after Lucy Westenra, a character from the Dracula mythos who is also seductive and vivacious, and is visually based off of Jessica Rabbit, a character from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?. **She might also be reminiscent of Marilyn Monroe and Anna Nicole Smith. *Lucy the Slut's puppetter and actress is Stephanie D'Abruzzo. This is particuarly ironic because Stephanie also plays Kate Monster, who are mortal enemies with each other. Category:Amoral Category:Charismatic Category:Comedy Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Hero's Lover Category:Hypocrites Category:In Love Category:Love Rivals Category:Obsessed Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Thief Category:Female Category:Contradictory Category:Arrogant Category:Redeemed Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Lover Stealers Category:Bond Destroyers